Cactus Juice Effects
by VixenReborn
Summary: Zukaang week prompt Liquor Zuko wakes with his head still spinning and quickly realizes he is not in bed alone.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar in any way, shape, or form.**

**A/N: Zukaang week prompt Liquor. **

**This thing is "Hot off the press". So expect tons of mistakes. **

**I really didn't have this planned at all and it was very spur of the moment, but the last day or so has been really hectic. So here is the story**

* * *

Zuko clamped his eyes tightly shut. His closed eyes were not enough to block out the spinning. Once more, he attempted to open them. The room was dark, but he could still make out the ceiling he had starred at on countless occasions. There were many occasions when Zuko had considered putting something over his bed, just so he didn't have to stare at the same spot repeatedly. He blinked his eyes a few more times trying to remove the sleep and remember what had happened.

Sokka arrived at the palace with the rest of their friends. He was going on and on about his latest creation. It was some concoction that contained all sorts of fruit juices and various other plants. There was something certainly off about it. Zuko vaguely remembered that after one cup he had actually thought Sokka was onto something. It was very delicious and had a little bit of a tangy taste to it. The reaction to the response he got when asking what that was should have given him a clue. At the time, he couldn't understand why everyone had flinched as Sokka had told him it was Cactus Juice. Zuko hadn't known any better and gladly asked for a second cup. His memory after that was too fuzzy to make out.

Zuko felt his right side going numb and knew he had to actually move. Thankfully, the room had lessened its spin as he had laid there. He sighed internally. There was no telling whether it might begin again with movement, so his first attempt was merely to move his sleeping arm and shift his leg. That minor attempt made him realize a few things.

The first thing Zuko realized was that movement was certainly going to bring the spinning back. The following realization had been why his right side was going numb. There was somebody laying on it. The next and very sudden realization mixed with the previous one made Zuko look anywhere, but at the person that he shared the bed with. He was naked. The last realization came as the unknown companion tried to move closer against him. The guy next to him was very much male and also very much as naked.

One thought after another flowed continuously through Zuko's mind. He wouldn't say his mind was racing, because it had passed that when he realized the lack of clothes. Zuko knew that the first thing he should probably do was figure out who was actually in his bed. The only thing he knew for sure was that he was going to kill Sokka for this, where ever he might be. A quiet evil thought whispered to him that he may not have far to look if that was who was in bed with him.

Zuko slipped away from the sleeping person and nearly jumped out of bed. He stood there beside his bed for a moment clenching and unclenching his fists as his head swam. The room was far too dark. If he wanted to tell who it was, he was going to have to get a lot closer. He didn't dare create any light. If the person woke up, the entire awkward situation would be forced to start. There was no way that he was ready for that.

As lightly as he could, Zuko slipped back on the bed. He stealthily made his way on hands and knees across the huge bed. He closed the distance and felt his breath hitch. Carefully, he leaned over. The darkness may have played tricks with his features, but it couldn't do anything to the blue arrow that marked him. He leaned back and let out his pent up breath.

His emotions couldn't decide on panic or relief. Finding Aang in his bed was far better then finding someone like Sokka. In a lot of ways though, it was far worse. If Aang felt too awkward to have anything to do with him after this, it could start a national issue. That really was the biggest problem. Zuko found himself hoping that Aang wouldn't mind too much.

Zuko found he was already enjoying seeing Aang's naked body underneath only a sheet on his bed. There was certainly a lot to be said about the airbender. Zuko smirked thinking of all the special things an airbender might be capable of in bed. He settled down carefully next to Aang and pulled the sheet over himself. He nestled into his pillow.

Aang moved over and wrapped his legs around Zuko's right one. His bare chest pressed against Zuko's right right side and he laid his head on Zuko's right arm. He softly nuzzled his face against him and breathed out the princes name.

Zuko knew that in the morning he was going to have the worst headache. He could practically hear Katara shrieking now, only making it worse. There would be jokes from Sokka and Toph. The palace would probably be buzzing with this for weeks. Looking at the sleeping boy on his side though, he knew that it would be worth it though. As he slipped off to sleep again, he thought to him, tomorrow is certainly going to be interesting.

* * *

The idea of this is actually part of a fic I already have going. I just took it one step further. If you read my other work, you'll know it when you see it later.


End file.
